User blog:Endercreeper9999/Project Conquest fullgame - Current plan
A while ago, I made a poll about a Pokémon Conquest project. The overall result was that people wanted it to be a fullgame, something which I am fine with, but I don't want this to end up like MUGEN Komabat (That fossil of a WIP), or my inclusion with Nintendo vs. Capcom, where everything goes smooth and then I make a fatal mistake. So, here's my current plan. There was also a third fullgame I tried making, but... I prefer to not mention it. If anyone somehow remembers it, you can have a virtual cookie. Main premise Set after the end of The legend of Ransei chapter from Pokémon Conquest (The main game if you want to get technical), the hero/heroine has mysteriously disappeared from the region, with nothing hinting to where he could have gone off to. Soon, the region falls into despair without someone to lead it. In order to put an end to the chaos, the original 18 warlords must battle each other until only one is left standing, with the victor getting control over the region. Characters Of course, the Warlords themselves aren't actually fighting. Instead, like Conquest, their partner Pokémon battle and they can use a warrior skill to assist them. As previously mentioned, only the original 18 warlords are playable (Except for the hero/heroine), meaning none of the Junior Warlords or regular Warriors will be playable. Here are the current warlords and their selected Pokémon partner: *Oichi and Jigglypuff *Hideyoshi and Monferno *Motonari and Servine *Motochika and Dewott *Ginchiyo and Luxray *Yoshihiro and Gurdurr *Yoshimoto and Pineco *Shingen and Rhyperior *Kenshin and Gallade *Kotaro and Zoroark *Ujiyasu and Boldore *Nene and Golbat *Masamune and Braviary *Ieyasu and Mettagross *No and Mismagius *Mitsuhide and Lapras *Nobunaga and Zekrom Note that Hideyoshi and Nobunaga will be Rank 2, as Nobunaga was during the entire game and Hideyoshi was shown as Rank 2 starting from when he appeared in Viperia. Also, Zerkom will be balanced as to not become something from AxKing's Pokémon fullgame. Possible add-on characters The plan is that if people generally like the game to make and release free, optional additional characters in the form of a select few of the Junior Warlords. In short, I kinda lied when I said the Junior Warlord's aren't playable. Anywho, here is who could be the possible DLC: *Kunoichi and Sneasel *Kanetsugu and Kirlia *Hanzo and Spiritomb *Gracia and Munna *Okuni and Venipede Character playstyle Each character uses the standard four buttons, with Z for their hyper (Which is their move from Pokémon Conquest) and C for the Warlord's warrior skill. Essentially, here's the control scheme for every character: *X, Y, A, B - Basics *Z - Hyper 1 (Unique move) *C - Hyper 2 (Warrior skill) Stages As with the characters, there will be 18 stages, being the kingdoms each Warlord runs. I shouldn't have to list these, but if you need a refresher, here you go: *Aurora *Ignis *Fontaine *Greenleaf *Violight *Pugilis *Chrysalia *Terrera *Illusio *Cragspur *Yaksha *Viperia *Avia *Valora *Spectra *Nixtorm *Dragnor Wrap up So, that's the current plan for Project Conquest. Whilst this is very ambitious, this is where I'm going to say that... I'm open for assistance with Pokémon spriting. Not original sprites, but edited from Black and White as well as JoshR's custom Pokémon sprites. Currently, I'm not looking for help as I haven't started the project yet, except for gathering resource, but once I start the project, that's when people can jump in if they want to. Category:Blog posts